


Sleep Rumpled Jensen (or Coffee and Cock)

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is so not a morning person and Jared loves him for it, loves his big dick too. Porn, porn everywhere and not a plot to drink!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Rumpled Jensen (or Coffee and Cock)

Jared stretched as he rolled over so that the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was his boyfriend. Didn’t even matter that Jensen was facing away from him. He snuggled in behind Jensen to kiss him on the back of his neck. Inhaling deep. Jensen’s shoulders tensed up as he grumbled. A grumble that said _if you wake me up for real right now I will kill you_ but which Jared still found incredibly adorable. He knew better than to say so and he chanced a second kiss before getting up and out of bed.

Once in the kitchen he headed straight for the fridge. As one might imagine he was hungry, but he wasn’t exactly sure for what. Head tilting to the side as he weighed up his options. Nothing particularly tickled his fancy though and he closed the door. He startled a little when Jensen was just suddenly there. He hadn’t heard him enter the room. Or on the stairs for that matter. He could swear sometimes that Jensen had to have at least some sort of cat genes in his DNA somewhere. 

But Jensen didn’t seem to notice that he’d almost given Jared a heart attack, he just rubbed at his half-shut eyes with a yawn, scrubbing his hand back through his sleep rumpled hair and then scratched at his chest. Lips set in a pout when his mouth fell shut. It was all too cute that Jared could barely stand it, and he still didn't get how on earth Jensen made it down the stairs without falling into anything. Jared was going to revise his earlier assessment to _ninja_ cat genes. 

“Move.” Jensen gruffed. 

And Jared had almost missed it, “What?” but then he thought, and early morning plus grumpy grumbly half-asleep Jensen equalled coffee. Which Jared was very much in the way of currently. He immediately set about making it for him. He always made Jensen his first cup. Jensen wasn’t trying to stop him. Didn’t move from his spot either.

“What’d you get up for anyway? Thought you wanted to stay in bed?” Jared asked as he turned back to Jensen.

“Had to pee,” Jensen said on another yawn.

“Go back to bed, Babe, I can–” Jared stopped. His mouth feeling oddly dry for a fraction of a second before his saliva production went into overdrive. His eyes fixated to the left leg of Jensen’s boxer shorts and what was poking out of it. 

_Fuck_. Jensen was wearing _those_ boxers. The ones that couldn’t contain all of him. Hell nothing really could. Jensen’s cock was huge. Like really huge. Like where initial fitting concerns were very much legit. Jared had been very, very happy to be proven wrong. And even happier to repeat said experiment, just to make absolutely sure.

“Jesus,” Jared jumped for the second time that morning. Somehow Jensen had managed to sneak up on him again, even though he was right in front of him. Jared had maybe gotten a little more lost in his memories than he’d meant to. And Jensen was right up in Jared’s personal space now as he reached behind Jared and picked up his mug from the counter. 

When Jensen brought it up to his lips it was close enough that Jared could have got his mouth on it too. Jensen’s eyes fluttered completely shut as he took in the aroma, steam swirling up into his face. Jared rolled his shoulders, a fully body shiver taking hold as Jensen blew over the hot liquid. And then Jensen moaned as he took that first sip, long and low and just as obscene as the first time Jared had ever heard it. And still so fucking sexy. Jared shivered again when he felt the tip of Jensen’s cock rub against his leg.

 _Fuck_.

Jared lowered himself down onto his knees and he took the cock head into his mouth with a gentle suction, letting it go on a kiss. His tongue swirled round the sensitive flesh. Jensen whimpered above him, taking another sip of his coffee, as Jared let his lips close round it again, in a succession of short but lingering kisses. Jensen’s fingers tensed on his coffee mug as his dick started to respond to Jared’s teasing. Jensen swallowed hard, before his mouth slackened, lips parted. 

Hooded eyes stared down into Jared’s and Jared took hold of Jensen’s thighs, fingers ready on the fabric. Waiting. Jensen defiantly took one last quick mouthful of coffee before setting the mug down. One hand going to Jared’s hair. The other to his cheek, thumb curving along Jared’s bottom lip and Jared sucked it into his mouth, causing a somewhat _tortured_ whine to leave Jensen’s lips. Jared smirked, “You going to be good now, Baby?” 

Before Jensen could speak Jared took the head of Jensen’s cock in his mouth again, giving a flick of his tongue as he pulled off.

Jensen quivered, “Fuck. Yes. Please, Jay. _Please_.”

With that Jared tugged Jensen’s boxers all the way down and to the floor, “Such a good boy for me,” Jared felt his own dick twitch in response, Jensen begging like that would never not be mind-searingly hot. Not that Jared didn’t do his fair share too. But it gave him an extra thrill to make Jensen _want_ like that. 

_Need_. 

He’d heard the correction in Jensen’s voice and he couldn’t be certain whether he’d said it out loud or if it was just in his head, but it got him refocused. He took hold of Jensen’s dick, now at half mast, and he stroked it, trailing soft wet kisses from the head and down the shaft to meet his hand. And he licked all the way back up to the tip, having to kneel up straighter as Jensen got harder. He started taking more of Jensen’s cock into his mouth. His hand still working the rest of Jensen’s length as he strove to close the distance. Jensen’s breath hitched, the hand in Jared’s hair pulling tight while the other slid across Jared’s neck and shoulders. Both pleading for and demanding more.

Jensen let out a grunt, and Jared felt the tug of Jensen’s hips as Jensen fought against the urgency to snap. To just ram his dick down Jared’s throat, make him choke on it, “Shit, Jay.”

Jared wanted to choke on it, wanted to take him as far as he could go. He’d never been able to take Jensen to the base, he was just too fucking huge and Jensen was always sort of hyperly aware of just how far was far enough. Didn’t stop Jared from pushing just that little bit further though. Jared took a firm grip of Jensen’s ass with one hand, the other at the base of Jensen’s dick, his nose and cheek brushing along the sensitized flesh as he licked right up to the tip, “Give it to me.”

“Jay–”

“ _Please_ , Jensen. Let me have it,” he rocked Jensen’s hip in his hand, watched the muscles in Jensen’s tummy jump and tense as he tried to hold on to the resistance, “Fuck. My. Mouth.” And Jared let his jaw go slack, pulled Jensen’s cock into his mouth to paint over his tongue.

“Fuck, Jared,” and Jensen gave in, the first couple of thrusts shallow, slow, more deliberate. Pushing right at the seams of his control, threads loosened in his weakened state and Jared was taking full advantage. Moulding the globes of Jensen’s ass in his hands, teasing his fingers down his crack, and trailing down the inside of Jensen’s thighs, tickling all the little golden hairs. Sent little jolts and spasms through Jensen, tearing down the barriers, making his hips pick up speed and forcing more of his dick into Jared’s mouth.

Jared’s eyes began to tear up a little, humming in between breaths, and he moaned when Jensen pulled his hair tighter, jerking his head and then holding him in place, “Fuck, fuck. _Fuck_.” And Jensen came down Jared’s throat, Jared swallowing him down, and Jensen’s knees nearly gave out. His hands bracing against the counter, Jared wrapped his arms more fully round Jensen for extra support as Jensen panted above him. 

Jared kept Jensen’s dick in his mouth ‘til the last, sucking down every last drop, and even then he kept going until Jensen whined from the over-stimulation, “Jaay,” and Jared stopped, his eyes fluttering closed as Jensen stroked his jawline, “You’d really do that all day wouldn’t you, Baby?”

Jared nodded without pause. He loved sucking Jensen’s dick and he captured Jensen’s thumb in his mouth when it got close enough to prove it, “Fuck, Jay,” Jensen gasped, “Let’s get some proper food in you then we can go back to bed together, okay?” and Jared nodded again.


End file.
